


Jason - Divný objev na dovolené (kap.6)

by BlueErill



Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Transformers Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueErill/pseuds/BlueErill
Summary: Jasonovi začínají prázdniny. S rodiči a sourozenci míří na dovolenou zpátky do svého rodného Skotska. Chlapec během prvního dne nachází při svých toulkách prapodivný objekt...
Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674205





	Jason - Divný objev na dovolené (kap.6)

**Author's Note:**

> Po dlouhé době jsem si řekla, co takhle Jasona na Archivu aktualizovat a poslat tam další opravenou kapču? Příjemně jsem zjistila, že jsem měla tuto kapitolu už opravenou od minule, takže se můžu hned vrhnout na další a ta by tu snad brzy taky mohla přistát :D. Přeji příjemné počtení!

_Tak jak jsem vám vyprávěl o Skotsku, nebylo to jen tak náhodou. Rád bych vám teď povyprávěl o dovolené, která se konala právě v místech, které jsem po dlouhá dětská léta nazýval domovem._

_A taky vám povím o tom divném objevu…_

Poslední týden v červnu byl fotbalový zápas. Můj tým jel daleko do státu Nevada. Prý do nějakého města, které se jmenuje Jasper nebo tak nějak. Já jsem samozřejmě hrát nemohl, takže jsem tam ani nejel. Ani mi to není líto. Fotbal můžu začít hrát zase v září, že? Takže proč bych měl mít kotník vyvrknutý ještě víc, než mám?

O tom Jasperu jsem toho moc neslyšel. Popravdě to jméno jsem slyšel poprvé v životě. Říká se, že město je poničené přírodní katastrofou a ještě se dává dohromady, ale už tam bydlí téměř stejný počet lidí jako původně. Nejspíš se jim tam prohnalo tornádo, ale co já vím? Mě nějaká ďoura v poušti nezajímá.

Mě zajímalo jen to, že je konec školy. Na prázdniny jsem si žádné plány nedělal. Budu to dělat jako každé prázdniny.

Ráno si hezky přispím, vstanu, abych se nasnídal a převlékl do nějakých starých hadrů a půjdu tátovi pomáhat na zahradu a pokud mi to dovolí, nechá mě podívat se na to staré auto, které nám tu nechal soused. V poledne si dám oběd a půjdu ven, možná najdu i Fireshota. Večer si zalezu do pokoje a budu hrát nějakou hru na počítači nebo si pustím film.

To je asi tak ideální prázdninový den. Pokud se ovšem nepočítá Ricco a Gwen. Gwen mě nechává většinou na pokoji, ale když přilítne Ricco... Ti z vás, kdo máte mladšího sourozence, si to dovedete představit.

Ten mrňous mi nedá ani chvíli pokoj. Buď si chce jen hrát a nutí mě k tomu všemi různými způsoby, nebo mě prostě a zkrátka zlobí. Když řeknu mámě, že ho mám po krk, ať mě neotravuje, řekne mi, že je to můj mladší bráška a že bych si s ním měl hrát.

Gwen na mě zas prská jako naštvaná kočka, bere mi neustále jídlo z ledničky a ve společné koupelně tráví celé hodiny. Občas za ní přijde nějaký ten kluk, ale žádný s ní nevydrží moc dlouho. Několikrát jsem i slyšel, jak se s někým hádá. Posledně její _boyfriend_ vystřelil z našeho baráku jak raketa.

„Na co čumíš, imbecile?!“ křikla na mě moje nasupená ségra, když zjistila, že vykukuju ze dveří na chodbu, a práskla dveřmi. 

Když to není ani jeden z mých sourozenců, tak táta dostává UFO záchvaty a vyrábí amatérské zbraně a zabezpečuje dům. Dokonce v něm máme nainstalovaný alarm. Jako je to dobrý, aspoň se k nám nemže nikdo jen tak vloupat, ale když to spustí obyčejná kočka, co skočila na okno, no… to už je docela moc. 

Máma tátovi vymýšlí, co by mohl dělat na zahradě nebo v domě za práci, aby se trochu odreagoval. Jednou jsem zaslechl, že ho snad objedná k psychiatrovi, ale to spíš tátovi vyhrožuje, že mu prý udělá čáru přes rozpočet.

Vím přesně co tím myslí. Pojede s Gwen do obchoďáku a nakoupí haldy zbytečných hadrů. Jednou se už takhle holky sbalily a táta z toho byl patřičně naštvaný. Nakonec se s mámou zase usmířili a on slíbil, že už „nebude zlobit“, což nakonec dopadlo tak, že se tomu oba jenom smáli.

No, a aby z toho máma nevyšla s čistým štítem, tak i ona má svoje bláznivé dny. Podle receptů v televizi i z internetu vaří exotická jídla a myslí si, jak to není dobrý. Dobrý to sem tam je, ale ne všichni jsme toho názoru, že Rickouši?

Taky se pouští náhle do úklidu celého domu, do kterého zapojuje i mě a Ricca. Gwen se vymlouvá, že jí není dobře a Ricco si po chvíli odběhne na záchod. O pět minut později si ve svém pokoji hraje s vojáčky a tanky na válku. Já pak jako naprostý idiot stojím na schodech s kýblem saponátu, hadrem v ruce a gumových rukavicích a myju podlahu.

Letošní prázdniny se ale vůbec nepodobaly předešlým.

První týden proběhl klasicky. V sobotu máma oznámila, že odjíždíme na dovolenou. Na dovolenou jsme už párkrát někam jeli. Projížděli jsme Státy po nejznámějších památkách a místech, ale nikde jsme nezůstali ani den.

„Je toho tolik co navštívit a tolik co vidět, že se nemůžeme zdržovat,“ to je klasická taťkova argumentace.

Tentokrát mě máma překvapila. A nejen mě, ale také Gwen. (Ricca ani ne, protože on si na to nepamatoval a nevěděl, jaké to tam bylo.)

„Pojedeme do Skotska. Podívat se tam, kde jsme bydleli,“ oznámila s radostí v hlase.

Celou neděli se balilo. Dříve mi s balením pomáhala máma, to jsem byl strašně spokojený. Později to byla Gwen. Ta na mě postupem času čím dál víc prděla. Dnes si balím sám a jsem úplně nejvíc spokojený, protože vím, co si do kufru házím.

Odjížděli jsme na letiště v pondělí nesmyslně brzo ráno. Byl jsem rozespalý. Jak jsme nastoupili do letadla, bylo sedm hodin. Před námi byla dlouhá cesta přes Atlantik, takže jsem mohl ve spaní vesele pokračovat.

Probudila mě Gwen, která musela sedět vedle mě.

„Turbulence,“ sykla, „připoutej se.“ Sáhl jsem po pásu a zapnul si ho a v tu chvíli se začalo letadlo třást. Po chvíli to naštěstí přestalo a já se mohl zase odpoutat.

Po zbytek cesty jsem se brilantně nudil. Počítač jsem si s sebou vzít nemohl, můj telefon není chytrý a knihy nečtu. V televizi zavěšené nad sedadly šel nějaký nudný film.

Když jsme konečně přistáli, pršelo. Pěkné to uvítání. Do nosu mě udeřil chladný skotský vítr. Fakticky to bylo jako pěst. Rozhodně mi nepřišel tak přátelský jako dříve. 

Přeběhli jsme do letištní budovy a tam čekali na odvoz do města, které bylo poblíž městečka, kde jsem se narodil (tedy údajně, ale snad mě budete chápat, když budu vyprávět, jako bych o tom tehdy nevěděl). Jeli jsme autobusem a než jsme dorazili "domů", byl už večer. Jelikož jsem byl vyčerpaný z cesty, hned jsem ulehl v hotelovém apartmánu do postele. Ostatní členové rodiny byli stejného názoru.

Proč v hotelu a ne doma? No, k našemu překvapení náš dům už nestál a místo něj tam byla nějaká vilka. Matně si pamatuji, že jsme dům prodávali, ale že by si ho koupil nějakej magnát, v to jsem ani nedoufal. Ale i tak se mi po tom domově stýskalo. Hrozně moc. Kdybych měl tu šanci a proběhnout se těmi chodbami a po zahradě, věřte mi, že bych to udělal. Boháč neboháč.

Říkal jsem si, že jednou ten dům odkoupím. Po čase mi ale došlo, že stejně nevím, co se mnou ve skutečnosti bude…

Druhý den mě něco nehorázně táhlo ven do vrchoviny. Ten pocit, když se prostě chcete toulat. Asi nejsem jediný, kdo něco takovýho má. Na světě je hodně lidí, co se rádo toulá. A ten den to bylo fakt jako kdybych byl na provázku a někdo mě táhnul do vrchoviny.

Jen, co jsem dojedl snídani, řekl jsem, že se jdu projít a vrátím se až večer. Máma se na mě skepticky dívala a jediný její pohled značil, že s tím nesouhlasí. Zachránil mě táta. Popleskal mě na zádech a řekl: „Vždyť už je to velký kluk a trocha toulek mu neuškodí!“

Máma si povzdychla. „No tak dobrá,“ souhlasila, „ale vezmi si s sebou telefon. Svačinu ti udělám. Máš dost nabitý ten telefon?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl jsem trochu zahanbeně. Zapomněl jsem si ho přes noc nabýt.

„Žádný problém,“ pravil táta a doběhl do pokoje. Vrátil se s baterií do telefonu. „Důležité je být připraven.“ Podal mi baterii a já si ji šel vyměnit za vybitou. V pokoji jsem si do batohu sbalil minimum věcí. Pláštěnku, zavírací kudlu (kterou mám mimochodem od svých třináctých narozenin), blok a propisku. Pro jistotu jsem si vzal i tužku, protože propisky mě často zrazují.

Cítil jsem se jako cestovatel. Někam jdu a až tam dojdu, udělám si poznámky o cestě a o tom, co jsem objevil. Ještěže jsem byl tak podnikavý! Ale k tomu se dostaneme, nebojte.

„A kam hodláš jít?“ ptala se Gwen.

„Co je ti po tom!“ odpověděl jsem kousavě. Gwen se zamračila.

„'žiš! Sem se jenom zeptala!“ a odešla za Riccem, aby ho zkontrolovala, jestli nezlobí. On totiž rád rozbíjí cizí věci, takže na dovolené nebo návštěvě se na něj musí neustále dohlížet.

V kuchyni mi máma dala svačinu a překontrolovala mi batoh. „Mami! Už nejsem malý!“ řekl jsem jí. Ona ale tvrdila, že si musí být jistá, co s sebou beru. Nenápadně jsem nad tím protočil oči a jen, co jsem měl vše uvnitř, hodil jsem si batoh na záda a vyrazil ven.

„V poledne mi zavolej, kde jsi!“

„Dobře, mami!“

„A zavolej, když se něco stane i když se ztratíš!“

„Jo, jasně že jo!“

„A brnkni, kdyby se ti stýskalo!“ 

„To by stačilo, Rose,“ uklidňoval táta mámu. „Jason dospívá, potřebuje víc prostoru.“ Ano přesně tak. Táta měl naprostou pravdu.

Vyšel jsem z hotelu na ulici a vydal se nejkratší cestou k pastvinám, kam mě moje nohy táhly. Neměl jsem pražádnou představu, kam přesně půjdu, ale těšil jsem se, jak se budu toulat skotskou divočinou.

Obloha byla zatažená, ale nepršelo. Byl jsem dostatečně oblečený, aby mi nebylo chladno, a na nohách jsem měl vysoké pevné boty. Bylo mi fanj.

Šel jsem pastvinami, přes potoky, vřesoviště, kolem skal a podél pobřeží. Tam jsem se zastavil, abych si dal svačinu. Díval jsem se na moře a vzpomínal na dětství. Na všechny ty krakeny a krakatice, mořské hady a draky a podobné kreatury. Pak jsem se zase sebral a šel dál.

V poledne jsem došel do vrchoviny. Nohy mě táhly ke skalám, které obrůstal les. Vstoupil jsem do lesa a je to divný, ale najednou se mě zmocnil strach. Vůbec to tu na mě nepůsobilo příjemně. Bylo tu vlhko a temno. Přesto jsem se nezastavoval a šel jsem si svou cestou do skal.

Čekal jsem, že na mě každou chvíli vyskočí nějaký vlk nebo medvěd, nebo jiná zvěř, jako to bývá v těch počítačových adventurách – vaše postava si jen tak jde a najednou na ni vyskočí nějakej mob (jinými slovy potvora, která na tu postavu zaútočí) a vy ji musíte zabít dřív, než ona zabije vás.

Když se na to ohlýdnu zpátky, myslím, že to byla dobrá reálná zkouška po tom, co mě „naučily“ sny.

Proplétal jsem se skalami a v uších mi narůstal takový divný hukot. Nebyl to tak úplně zvuk, to mi spíš tak rezonovalo v hlavě.

Došel jsem do části vrchoviny, která byla skryta za kamennými hradbami skal. V dálce jsem viděl jakési druhé hradby a mezi tímhle a druhým koncem, byl v zemi žlab zarostlý trávou. Na konci toho žlabu se nacházel obrovský balvan a právě k němu mě to táhlo.

Divný. Na různých webech jsem četl o šutrech, co mají kouzelnou moc. Přitahují lidi. Nevím, jestli se jim říkalo menhiry nebo jak, ale každopádně jsem těm kecům nikdy nevěřil. Kouzelné šutry, pche!

Zastavil jsem se a chvíli jsem si to tam prohlížel, než jsem se odhodlal k tomu balvanu dojít blíž.

Byl celý porostlý mechem a trávou a nebyl tu jediný kousek, který by se nezelenal. Byl větší než já asi tak třikrát nebo možná i víckrát. Jakmile jsem k němu došel, hučení v uších přestalo a já neslyšel nic, jen slabé kvílení větru ve skalách a na planinách.

Udělal jsem krok k balvanu. 

Proč mě to sem přitáhlo? Co tady vlastně dělám? Těch otázek byla spousta, ale nebyla na to žádná odpověď. Nicméně jsem si v tu chvíli přišel jako blázen: jít někam doháje prostě jen tak. Byl jsem sice „doma“, když se to tak vezme, ale nikdy jsem se nezatoulal až takhle daleko od baráku.

Následovala taková divná událost, kterou jsem si až doteď nechával pro sebe. Ani Fireshotovi jsem o tom neříkal. Nestojí mu to za starosti.

Z neznámých důvodů jsem začal zkoumat svoji pravačku a prohlížet si dlaň. Byl to jen takový popud, a když jsem si po chvíli uvědomil, že jako blb čučím na ruku, okamžitě jsem toho nechal. Raději jsem obešel balvan a prohlédl jsem si ho ze všech stran. Ano, asi jako nedávno ten tank.

Na balvan to mělo moc přesné symetrie, nebo jak bych to měl nazvat. Bylo to jako nějaké vajíčko. Mělo to takový podobný tvar.

Začalo mě vážně zajímat, co se skrývá pod mechem. Tak jsem rukou přejel po povrchu a strhl pruh zelené deky pryč. Odstranil jsem rukou hlínu a… věřte nebo ne, objevil jsem tam hladký kovový povrch.

Ta věc byla pod mechem a hlínou kovová. Ustoupil jsem o kousíček a prohlížel si ten divnej šutr a hlubokou rýhu v zemi za tím.

„To sem muselo spadnout,“ přemýšlel jsem nahlas, „no jasně! Z oblohy.“ Podíval jsem se na zamračenou oblohu. Takže to byl asteroid.

Vrátil jsem se blíž. Tohle už bylo zajímavější než kdejaký šutr. Už jsem tušil, že proti sobě mám možná nějakou mimozemskou technologii (nebo nějaký spadlý vesmírný odpad, ale i tak to byl objev jak kráva!). Strhl jsem další mech a odstranil hlínu a tímto způsobem jsem pokračoval asi dvacet následujících minut.

Čistil jsem to jen, kam jsem dosáhl, jen tak po obvodu.

Když jsem skončil, přejel jsem dlaněmi po kovu. Vypadalo to spíš na něco cizího, protože to na sobě nikde nemělo nápis NASA nebo jiného vesmírného institutu. Byl jsem nadšenej, i když jsem na _ufonský_ záležitosti moc nebyl.

V mysli jsem si přál, aby ten dokonale symetrický asteroid vydal svoje tajemství.

Náhle se znovu vrátilo to hučení, ale bylo krapet jinačí. Nevím proč, ale prostě jsem to poznal. Tentokrát bylo víc takové skutečné. A zřetelně jsem cítil, že vycházelo z asteroidu.

Povrch zapraskal a než jsem stihl sundat ruce, projel mnou elektrický proud a paralyzoval mě. Bylo to, jako když se dotknete ohradníku, ale tohle naštěstí nebyla taková šlupka. Nespadl jsem, zůstal jsem stále ve stoje s rukama přitisknutýma ke kovu.

V tu chvíli jsem zpanikařil a chtěl utéct, ale moje tělo mě neposlouchalo. Ani oči se nechtěly otočit pryč od povrchu asteroidu! Jediné, co jsem mohl ovládat, byl můj dech a myšlenky. Byl jsem jak v pasti.

Napadlo mě, že jestli je tahle věc opravdu mimozemská, tak mě právě teď mimozemšťani chytili. Už jsem jenom čekal, kdy si pro mě přijdou, aby mě lapili do své lodi a dělali na mě pokusy.

Prošel mnou impulz a já uslyšel hlas.

Mluvil nějakou nesmyslnou řečí, co se nepodobala žádné, co jsem kdy slyšel. Hlas to byl takový automatický, bez jakýkoliv emocí, ale zněl jako ženský. Takový vyšší, ale byl strašně zastřený a ještě ke všemu zněl dost mechanicky.

‚ _Co to je za hatlamatilku?_ ‘ pomyslel jsem si. ‚ _Vůbec tomu nerozumím_.‘ Ten hlas ztichl, ale jen na chvíli. Znovu se rozkecal tím svým jazykem. A tak jsem tam musel stát, dokud jsem si nevyslechl celé povídání.

Ulevilo se mi, když to konečně skončilo. Rukama mi projel druhý impulz a já mohl konečně uskočit zpátky. Oklepal jsem se jako pes. Na tu věc už nesáhnu! Kdo ví, co mi to může udělat? Došlo mi, jak naivní jsem byl, že jsem sem šel. Ta věc byla možná zajímavá, ale já s tím nechtěl mít nic společného. Ne po tom, co jsem slyšel ten hlas!

I tak mi to ale nedalo a musel jsem si to poznamenat. Posadil jsem se nedaleko a všechno si zapsal do bloku. Propiska samozřejmě vypověděla službu a tak jsem sáhl po tužce. V krátkosti jsem popsal cestu a objev. Pak jsem ten objekt načmáral a to už mě zábl zadek, takže jsem toho nechal a rozhodl se odtamtud zmiznout.

Do hotelu jsem se vrátil v pět hodin odpoledne. Trochu jsem spěchal a běžel jsem. Máma byla ráda, když mě viděla snad jako nikdy před tím.

„Proč jsi mi nezavolal?“ ptala se náhle rozčíleně. Ajaj!

„Promiň, zapomněl jsem, ale jsem tu celý, takže _don't worry_ ne?“ Máma na mě ještě nějakou dobu nasupeně hleděla, než si povzdechla. Sklonila hlavu a zavrtěla jí ze strany na stranu. „Jsem už velký, je mi třináct!“ 

„Já vím, já vím,“ mumlala a odebrala se do kuchyňského koutu našeho hotelového apartmá, aby uvařila večeři. Já si sedl na pohovku a sáhl jsem po ovladači na televizi.

_Ve Skotsku jsme celkově strávili tři týdny. Byli jsme se podívat na známých místech a k přátelům. Já potkal pár starejch kámošů. Hodně se změnili, co jsem je viděl posledně. Moc se ke mně neměli, jako bych byl nějakej cizinec. To mi bylo trochu líto._

_Po tom, co jsem vám vyprávěl, jaké krásné jsem měl na Skotsko vzpomínky, jsem nakonec zjistil, že tu už nejsem vítaný a že lepší bude, když se co nejdříve vrátíme zase do Států._

_Avšak po našem návratu mě čekal ještě zajímavější zbytek prázdnin._

_Fireshot se vrátil._


End file.
